Drarry: 19 years later
by SherWhoHead
Summary: What would the 19 years later chapter be like if Harry and Draco got together and married? My idea of what could have happened, not exactly Canon. There will also be a mentioned M/M relationship.. so if you don't like that sort of think don't read it.


**Drarry: 19 years later**

**Summary:** What would the 19 years later chapter be like if Harry and Draco got together and married? My idea of what could have happened, not exactly Canon. Contains mentions of a M/M relationship.. if you don't like don't read.

**Author: **SherWhoHead

**AN: Don't own this people… its Jk's chapter and some of the words are also hers… this is NOT mine. This idea came to me at midnight and I had to write this down so I am not sure if it is that good.  
Ok and just to tell you the Potter/Malfoy family is: Harry (called daddy), Draco (called father), James, Albus, Scorpius (Albus and Scorpius are twins) and Lily. My Beta was unable to edit this and so if there are any mistakes please tell me! **

* * *

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the 1st of September was crisp and golden as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road towards the great, sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Three large cages rattled on top of the laden trolleys the family pushed; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the blond-haired girl trailed tearfully behind her three older brothers, clutching her daddy's arm.

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too" Harry told her.

"Two years" sniffed Lily "I want to go _now_!"

Families stared at the owls as the Potter-Malfoy family wove its way towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Albus' voice drifted to Harry over the surrounding clamour; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.

"I won't! I won't be in Slytherin"

"James, give it a rest," said Draco, getting annoyed.

"I only said he might be" said James. Grinning at his younger brother.

"There is nothing wrong with Slytherin" said Scorpius to his twin brother, Albus.

"Exactly" said James agreeing with him. "Anyway I only said he might be a Sna-"

But James caught his father's eye and fell silent, Draco got very annoyed with their fight in the car, he was very fussy with these things. The six Potter-Malfoy's approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look (which Harry and Draco both insisted came from the other person) James took the trolley and broke into a run. A moment later he had vanished.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Scorpius asked his dads.

"Yeah please write to me," Albus said quickly, capitalising on the momentary absence of his older brother.

"Every day, if you want us to," said Draco,

"Not _everyday_" said Albus quickly.

"Yeah" said Scorpius agreeing with his twin "James says most people only get letters from home once a month."

"We wrote to James three times a week last year, remember?" asked Draco.

"And don't listen to everything your brother says" harry added to the twins, "he likes laugh your older brother."

"And who does that remind you of" muttered Draco to Harry, which Harry pointedly ignored, he was not helping.

Side by side harry took Albus and his trolley forward gathering speed. As they reached the barrier they found themselves in platform 9 ¾ that was covered with thick white steam coming from the Hogwarts express.

"Where are they?" Asked Scorpius anxiously looking around the platform.

"We'll find them," said Harry reassuringly, Draco gave a non-committal grunt, after all these years things were still tense between them.

"I think that's them Scorp" said Harry suddenly.

A family of four came into view near the end of the last carriage.

"Hi," said Scorpius sounding relieved.

Rose, who was already in her brand new Hogwarts robes beamed at him.

"Parked all right then?" Ron asked Harry, he still had trouble around Draco, Weasleys and their grudges "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to confound the examiner."

"No I didn't," said Hermione "I had complete faith in you." Draco snorted at this and Harry shot him a warning glare, which Draco returned with an eye roll.

"As a matter of fact, I did confound him." Ron whispered to Harry as together they lifted Albus' then Scorpius' trunks and owls onto the train.

Back on the platform they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger bother, having a discussion about which house they would be in.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron "but no pressure"

"Ron!" said Hermione

Lily and Hugo laughed but the twins and Rose looked worried.

"He doesn't mean it" Draco said to the new 1st years.

" Looked who it is" said Ron ignoring Draco, everyone looked up and tensed.

Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini were standing there with a pugged faced boy. Draco and Harry nodded to them but Hermione and Ron showed no signs of animosity.

"So that's little Vincent" Ron said under his breath "Don't get too friendly with him, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood." Draco flinched and Harry rolled his eyes a Ron's tact before putting a comforting arm on Draco's shoulder.

"Hey!" James has re-appeared and was bursting with news.

"Teddy's back there" he said "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victorie!"

He paused, waiting for a reaction, but none came, Draco and Harry had been taking bets on how long it would take before they got together, unfortunately for Harry is seemed like Draco had won.

"Our Teddy Lupin... is snogging someone who is practically our cousin. And so I asked him what he was doing?"

"You interrupted them?" Asked Draco

"You are so like Ron," muttered Harry

"Oi" said both Ron and James.

"Oh it would be lovely if they got married," whispered Lily "Grandma Weasley would really be part of the family then."

"They are family," Said Harry.

Draco looked at the clock "it's nearly 11, you'd better get on board,"

"Don't' forget to say hi to Neville" Said Harry,

"Dad! I can't do that" Exclaimed James

"But you know Neville" said Harry

"Yeah, but he's Professor Longbottom in school," James turned to go calling out "See you later bro's watch out for Thestrals,"

"But their invisible" said Albus confused

James his dads and then jumped onto the train.

"Their nothing to worry about," Draco told the twins giving each of them a hug.

"See you at Christmas"  
"Bye boys" said Harry hugging his sons one last time. Scorpius jumped onto the train but waited for his brother, however Albus needed to ask his da one thing.

"What if I am in Slytherin?"  
"Albus Severus" he said quietly so no-one could over hear "You were named after two great headmasters at Hogwarts, one a Gryffindor, another a Slytherin. I myself was in Gryffindor, where as your father, Slytherin. There is nothing wrong with being in either. Don't let your house define you."

Albus smiled at his dad, and with one last hug jumped onto the train with his brother. The train started to move, Harry and Draco waved at their sons watching them get smaller and smaller.

"They'll be okay," murmured Draco "we all will be" Harry looked at his partner and thought over the 19 years since Voldemort's demise, Draco was right, even through all their ups and downs they had managed it… they were alright. _All was well._

* * *

**Hey, hoped you liked it, if you do, or have any suggestions on how to make ****it better please tell me by Reviewing... it'll make me happy :D**


End file.
